


Caught

by Sunevial



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/pseuds/Sunevial
Summary: A poem for the girl who doesn't want to wake up





	Caught

We all were there once

Death’s doorstep calling

Begging to us to lay down to rest

To close our eyes and lay down

Lay down to sleep

To give up the fight

To give up all that we are

When an demon cloaked in angel’s flesh

Took us by blackened hand and asked

Us all for what we wished

For the small price

Of a human soul

Of the name held dear

To play Her Games 

Tangled us up in strings 

Broke our minds

Hid our memories

Made us be who we were not

To kill over

And over

And over again

The black stars shining over head

Until there is nothing

In the darkest corners

But Her embrace

And yet

We all said yes

For a God of Death seeks out

The desperate among the dying

Some that look into the nothing

Only having wanted 

A way out.

I am one 

Who just wanted to be caught

In Her endless web

In Her endless Void where I can

Sleep forever

And burn in Her loving arms


End file.
